


Gorgeous

by Hachimomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimomo/pseuds/Hachimomo
Summary: Koutarou is getting older, and after so many years together, Keiji still does his best to surprise his lover. And he succeeds.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 10





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet done out of pure horny and fluffy for one of the cutest pairings in HQ!!

__ _C'mon, Keiji. Don't go back on your word, it was you who asked me for 'what to do for Koutarou's birthday._ Kenma says in a monotone tone. He would rather be at home, avoiding all these people.

But he can't help being unsure about what Kenma suggested.

 _Kenma… are you sure this would be good on me? I mean, I'm not small like you._ Keiji says, a bit dejected but more concerned about how much the custom _cheongsam_ is showing his legs.

Maybe more than that, since he doesn't think there's fabric enough to cover even his crotch.

 _Keiji, are you two an old couple? Add some spice, surprise your man at least once._ Kenma said, finally showing that he wants to leave. _It won't hurt to try something new._

 _Okay, then. I'm buying it._ He blushes, looking again at the mirror how this is going to surprise Koutarou.

_Hope he likes, or else I'm never wearing it again._

\------------

 _Akaashi? You there?_ He calls from the hallway, closing the door with the keys that Keiji gave to him, attached to the MSBY's keychain. 

_Keijiiiii, I'm homeeee!!_ he says it again, searching for Keiji around the house. When Keiji answers back from their bedroom, he opens the door in a hurry.

He wants to hug and kiss Keiji soon. Recharge his energy. And pass saturday and sunday pampering him.

Until he sees Keiji in their bed, waiting for him wearing a white dress like nothing he'd seen before.

He can't help but drool, too. The _cheongsam_ adorning his lover's beauty, the white only making him more pretty. 

_Gorgeous._

_H-happy birthday, Kou._ Keiji says, blush fierce on his face and ears. _W-what do you want first? Dinner, bath or me?_

Koutarou growls, eyes shining with lust. Lust for the man that after all those years, became more pretty in Bokuto's eyes. 

_You. Our son, Hinata, told me to surprise you today, but I guess we won't eat the cake now..._ He says, closing the gap between their bodies and gently pushing Keiji on the bed.

Koutarou’s hands already working their way on Keiji's thighs, teasing the man enough to make him whine in pleasure.

_I have to feast myself on you first, after all. Everything else can wait now, Keiji._

Koutarou purrs in Keiji's ears, making his lover's shudder in response.

_Everything except you, that is._


End file.
